Javertwolf und Jean Werjean
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Weihnachtliche Werwolfcrackfic, entstanden aus einem Traum und einer Überdosis „What we do in the shadows", kurze Snippets
1. Chapter 1

**Javertwolf und Jean Werjean**

von Michelle Mercy

_Weihnachtliche Werwolfcrackfic, _

_entstanden aus einem Traum und einer Überdosis „What we do in the shadows"_

_kurze Snippets_

I.

Als es das erste Mal passierte, wußte Javert sofort, was mit ihm geschah. Es war das Erbe seines Vaters, welches ihn in das Gefängnis geführt hatte, in dem er auch gestorben war. Javerts Mutter hatte ihren Sohn vorbereitet, was passieren würde; wie es sich anfühlte, hatte sie nicht gesagt.

Sobald der fast volle Mond am Himmel zu sehen war, lief ein Zittern durch Javerts Körper, sein Kiefer verformte sich, seine Zähne schärften sich, seine Hände wurden Klauen, seine Augen gelblich, und überall am Körper sprossen Haare. Worauf ihn niemand vorbereitet hatte, war der Schmerz, der mit der Verwandlung einherging, und der quälende Hunger auf rohes Fleisch. In seiner Verwirrung riß Javert ein Schaf und fraß es.

Der Zustand wiederholte sich in den folgenden beiden Nächten, wie er sich in den nächsten Jahren jeden Monat in der Vollmondnacht sowie den Nächten zuvor und danach wiederholen sollte.

Javert war sechzehn Jahre alt, als er sich erstmals in einen Wolf verwandelte.

XXX

Es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zu leben, wenn man ein Werwolf war. Man mußte nur organisiert sein, was Javert in höchstem Maße war. Er ließ sich in den fraglichen Nächten nie zum Dienst einteilen als Wache in Toulon, aber übernahm bereitwillig jede andere Schicht, so daß es niemandem auffiel. Er zog sich in seine Unterkunft zurück und schloß sich mit einem voher gekauften Fleischvorrat ein. Und wenn in Vollmondnächten ein Geheul wie von einem Wolf zu hören war, so gab es genügend halbverrückte Gefangene, denen man dieses Verhalten zuordnen konnte.

Javert hatte bereits mehrere Jahre Dienst in Toulon geleistet, als man höheren Ortes auf seine tadellose Führung aufmerksam wurde. Die Anweisung, sich bei M. Chabouillet aus Paris zu melden, der gerade das Bagno von Toulon inspizierte und das Büro des Direktors nutzte, kam trotzdem überraschend.

Und so stand Javert dort und hörte sich an, wie er für den Polizeidienst geworben werden sollte. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, obwohl ihn etwas an M. Chabouillet irritierte. Er hätte natürlich niemals zugegeben, daß ein Vorgesetzter nicht perfekt war, doch dieser Vorgesetzte roch komisch. Nicht, daß Javert fand, daß er stank, das hätte er sich niemals erlaubt, der Geruch war nur einfach merkwürdig.

„Wissen Sie, Javert, bei der Polizei können wir immer jemanden brauchen, der eine solche Nase hat", sagte Chabouillet in diesem Moment.

Irgendwie fühlte Javert sich ertappt, obwohl Chabouillet dies doch eigentlich nur bildlich gemeint haben konnte. Er konnte ja unmöglich wissen, welches Geheimnis es gab. Trotzdem fühlte Javert sich der Wahrheit verpflichtet. „Sie wissen, daß mein Vater ein Insasse hier war, Monsieur?"

„Ja, aber das stört mich nicht." Chabouillet lächelte undzeigte ein paar ungewöhnlich große Schneidezähne. „Ich finde ja, wir Were sollten zusammenhalten."

Javert schluckte, versuchte sich zu fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte, und schluckte erneut. Für einen Moment war er versucht, es zu leugnen, doch dann wußte er, daß es stimmen mußte. Dies erklärte auch den Geruch, wobei Chabouillet nicht wie ein Wolf roch.

„Ich bin natürlich kein Wolf." Chabouillets Lächeln wurde womöglich noch breiter. „Ich bin ein Wereichhörnchen."

XXX

In den Bergen der französischen Alpen war etwa zu selben Zeit ein ehemaliger Insasse des Bagno von Toulon dabei erwischt worden, wie er einen Bischof bestohlen hatte. Der Bischof behauptete, er habe dem entlassenen Gefangenen das Diebesgut geschenkt, und legte noch zwei silberne Leuchter hinzu.

Als der ehemalige Gefangene einige Tage später von einem kleinen Jungen eine Münze raubte, und er es unmitelbar darauf bereute, begann mit dem Mann eine Verwandlung vor sich zu gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Javert war nervös. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem neuen Vorgesetzten, um die erste Leitungsposition seines Lebens anzunehmen. Es war nicht so, daß er glaubte, für eine solche Position nicht geeignet zu sein, sondern er mußte sich damit auseinandersetzen, daß er Verantwortung trug, was hieß, daß man ihn möglicherweise auch einmal in einer der „schwierigen" Nächte aufsuchen würde. Er wußte noch nicht ganz genau, wie er dieses Problem lösen sollte; andererseits war es M. Chabouillet auch jahrelang erfolgreich gelungen zu verbergen, daß er manchmal ein Eichhörnchen war.

Als Javert das Büro des Bürgermeisters betrat, waren es zwei Dinge, die ihm auffielen. Zum einen hatte er das Gefühl, daß irgendetwas Bekanntes an dem Mann war, zum anderen nahm er wieder einen ungewöhnlichen Geruch wahr. So etwas hatte er noch nie gerochen, es war weder Wolf, noch Eichhörnchen, sondern etwas, das er nicht einmal ansatzweise einordnen konnte.

Der Bürgermeister war freundlich, aber distanziert, er ließ sich nicht in die Karten schauen, und wenn er erkannte, was Javert war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Javert mußte zugeben, daß er neugierig war. Er hegte den deutlichen Verdacht, daß Bürgermeister Madeleine auch ein Wer war, aber er konnte einfach nicht ergründen, was für einer.

Javert ging nach einigen Monaten sogar so weit, daß er sich in einer Vollmondnacht traute, das Haus zu verlassen und durch die Stadt zu streifen. Der Bürgermeister saß jedoch vollkommen ruhig mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel vor seinem Kamin, neben sich ein Glas Wein.

Javerts Wolfskehle entfuhr ein Knurren. Da es ihm in seiner Wolfsgestalt nicht so wirklich leicht fiel, über komplizierte Sachverhalte nachzudenken, lief er davon, was für das Kaninchen, das sich etwas zu dicht an die Stadt herangetraut hatte, nicht so gut ausging.

XXX

Vielleicht war einer der Gründe, weswegen Javert so ärgerlich reagierte, als Madeleine die Verhaftung der Prostituierten verhinderte, daß es die Nacht vor Vollmond war, dieser jedoch noch nicht aufgegangen war. Javert wollte die Sache möglichst schnell zuende bringen, um dann sich zurückzuziehen. Es gelang ihm nur mit knapper Mühe, sein Quartier noch rechtzeitig vor der Verwandlung zu erreichen.

Sobald er wieder Hände, statt Pfoten hatte, schrie er nach Paris. Er war sich jetzt sicher, aufgrund unglaublicher Kraftanstrengungen in dem Bürgermeister einen ehemaligen Gefangenen aus Toulon erkannt zu haben, der auf Bewährung abgetaucht war. Das einzige, was Javert irritierte war, daß er an dem Gefangenen 24601 niemals einen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte, der ungewöhnlich war. Der Insasse hatte gestunken wie alle anderen.

Die Antwort aus Paris war demütigend. Der Gefangene 24601 war ergriffen worden, er würde in Arras vor Gericht gestellt werden. Javert war sehr beschämt, verlangte vom Bürgermeister seine Entlassung und erhielt sie nicht.

Das war schlimm, wirklich schlimm, nicht nur, daß Javert sich geirrt hatte, er hatte auch einen mußtmaßlichen Mitwer denunziert. M. Chabouillet hatte immer deutlich gemacht, daß Were untereinander zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Solidarität haben sollten.

Der einzige Grund, weswegen Javert den Auftritt von M. Madeleine beim Gericht in Arras verpaßte, lag darin, daß er sofort nach seiner Aussage nach Montreuil-sur-mer zurückkehrte. Es war schließlich eine Vollmondnacht, da konnte er nicht in einer fremden Stadt bleiben. Und hätte er sich nicht in der Nacht darauf in seinem Quartiert eingeschlossen, um die Verwandlung durchzustehen, so wäre der ehemalige Bürgermeister und nunmehr überführte rückfällige Verbrecher nicht so ohne weiteres aus dem Gefängnis entkommen.

Einmal mehr fühlte sich Javert durch die Einschränkungen, die mit seinem Zustand einhergingen, mehr als verärgert.

XXX

Endlich erreichte Javert das Wirtshaus „Zum Sergeanten von Waterloo". Er wußte, daß Jean Valjean bestimmt hier auftauchen würde oder vielleicht schon dagewesen war, um das Kind der Prostitutierten zu holen.

Vor der Tür des Gasthauses traf er zwei Mädchen; die eine ungefähr acht Jahre alt, die andere etwas jünger. „Ist eine von euch Cosette?" wollte er wissen.

„Cosette ist weg", erklärte die Ältere. „Ein Mann hat sie geholt und ist mit ihr davon geflogen."

„Mit einem Einhorn", ergänzte die Jüngere.

„Du bist so ein Baby, Azelma", rügte die Ältere. „Einhörner können gar nicht fliegen."

„Er hatte weiße Haare, einen weißen Bart und ein weißes Einhorn", beharrte die Jüngere.

Javert war vollkommen sicher, daß es Valjean gewesen war, der Cosette geholt hatte. Er war jedoch sehr verwirrt, was das Gerede von Einhörnern und vom Fliegen zu bedeuten hatte. War Valjean vielleicht ein Werpegasus?

Sofort rief Javert sich wieder zur Ordnung. Werpferde waren sicherlich möglich, aber Werfabelgestelten? Das war etwas zu lächerlich.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Javert stellte mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig fest. Er lag in einem Bett, das nicht seins war. Er war am Leben, obwohl er dieses mit Sicherheit nicht beabsichtigt hatte, als er von dieser Brücke sprang. Und er war nackt.

Neben ihm lag ein Rinderknochen, frisch abgenagt.

Sein Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen an und wies eindeutig darauf hin, daß die Vollmondnächte vorbei waren. Daß sie eine Woche, nachdem die Barrikade gefallen war, stattgefunden hatten, irritierte Javert im Übermaß.

Es wäre sicherlich eine Situation gewesen, mit welcher er irgendwie hätte umgehen können, wenn nicht just in diesem Moment diejenige Person durch die Tür gekommen wäre, die er von allen Menschen am wenigstens sehen wollte.

„Ah, Sie sind wach", sagte Jean Valjean mit einem Lächeln, das noch breiter wurde, als er hinzufügte, „und Sie sind kein Wolf mehr."

Javert stöhnte auf. Wenn dieser schwer erträgliche Ex-Sträfling hier war, dann hatte dieser ihn vermutlich aus der Seine gezogen, mit nach Hause genommen und war dann auch noch Zeuge seiner Verwandlung geworden. „Lassen Sie mir in Ruhe", knurrte er.

„Offen gestanden, waren Ihre Manieren besser, als Sie ein Wolf waren." Valjean lächelte immer noch. „Da schienen Sie recht dankbar dafür zu sein, daß ich mich um Ihre Verletzungen gekümmert habe, zumindest würde ich den Umstand, daß Sie versucht haben, meine Hand abzuschlecken, so deuten."

Javert wurde rot, dann bleich und dann wieder rot. Das war ja so peinlich!

XXX

Hätte jemand später Javert gefragt, wie es passieren konnte, daß er, statt nach seiner Genesung von dem Sprung von der Brücke wieder in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren, in Valjeans Haus in der Rue Plumet blieb, hätte er darauf keine Antwort gehabt. Aber es ergab sich irgendwie ganz natürlich. Valjean behandelte ihn, als seien sie alte Freunde. Cosette schien überraschend erfreut über seine Anwenheit zu sein, da sie, wie sie ihm im Herbst anvertraute, sehr froh sei, daß ihr Papa nicht alleine wäre, wenn sie heiraten würde. Irgendwie führte dies dazu, daß Javert keine Anstalten machte, die Rue Plumet zu verlassen.

Es war auch nicht wirklich unangenehm, daß sich Valjean rührend darum kümmerte, wenn er drei Tage im Monat ein Wolf war. Einen warmen Platz, ausreichend zu fressen und viel Verständnis waren Javert bisher nicht zuteil geworden, während er sich verwandelte.

Das einzige, was ihn irritierte, war der Umstand, daß sich Valjean niemals in irgendetwas verwandelte in den Vollmondnächten. Der Ex-Sträfling war immer sein eigenes, verwirrendes Selbst.

Javert war noch immer irritiert, daß ihn sein Geruchssinn so in die Irre geführt haben mochte, bis am Morgen des 24. Dezember Valjean nach dem Frühstück sagte: „Ich denke, ich muß Ihnen mitteilen, daß ich heute nacht einige Stunden abwesend sein werde."

„Wohin wollen Sie gehen?" Javert fühlte sich etwas durcheinander, daß er ausgerechnet in der heiligen Nacht alleine bleiben sollte; nicht daß es ihm bisher jemals etwas ausgemacht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Wollen ist", antwortete Valjean. „Es ist etwas, daß ich tun muß, in jeder heiligen Nacht. Sie, der ein Wolf werden bei Vollmond, verstehen das sicherlich, wenn man nicht die Wahl hat, ob man sich verwandeln möchte."

„Sie... gehören zu den Weren? Aber bei Vollmond..."

„Es ist nicht der Vollmond, der es bei mir auslöst, es ist Weihnachten." Valjean schien verlegen zu sein. „Seit ich damals dem Bischof von Digne und diesem Kaminkehrerjungen begegnet bin, werde ich in jeder heiligen Nacht von einem Schlitten mit Rentieren abgeholt, der fliegt. Und dann bringe ich allen Kindern Geschenke. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Wer, Javert, ich bin ein Werweihnachtsmann."

Javert öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn sogleich wieder, atmete einmal durch und fragte dann: „Vielleicht könnte ich Sie in diesem Jahr begleiten?"

Seit diesem Tag wurde der Weihnachtsmann von einem Helfer begleitet, der die bösen Taten der Kinder auflistete und mit dem Weihnachtsmann darüber diskutierte, ob sie trotz dieser Taten ein Geschenk erhalten sollten. Dies erfolgte immer, es sei denn, die heilige Nacht und Vollmond fielen zusammen.

Dann wurde der Weihnachtsmann von einem Wolf begleitet, welcher die Beschwerden über das Verhalten der Kinder herausheulte; aber da dieses nicht zum allgemeinen Mythos paßte und nicht so häufig vorkam, hielt es niemals Einzug in die Legende über den Weihnachtsmann...

_Frohe Weihnachten!_


End file.
